Royal Palace
Exterior The North Road approaches the grand, imposing structure of Lithmore's palace to the north. The dirt is hard packed and many wagon tracks can be seen in it. Wild flowers grow in small patches to both sides, and the dark mass of the King's Forest is visible to the southeast. Trinity Gate and Portcullis Vandagan granite walls loom above the ground and surround Trinity Gate, the natural stone polished well enough to reflect the light of the covered torches to either side. A tall, wide arch marks the passageway between the Lithmorran farmland and the palace grounds, shadows cast within maw below towers hanging in suspension overhead. Spanning the top of the arch is a luxuriously braided banner of red and white, proudly billows with the royal eagle, giving it the illusion of soaring. Behind the banner, the bars of a portcullis hide intermittently at the wind's whim, vicious metal points dulled only slightly by use. A strong door lies on the eastern side of the wide opening, accessible to those on the palace side. An assembly of towers also stands proudly to the west, forming the gatehouse, and beyond the gatehouse a defensive courtyard sprawls, an uncluttered contrast to the buildings and the clean scent of upper-class city that climb towards the citadel from the south. Courtyard and Bailey The soaring granite wall of the outer bailey to the south cuts off this vast and empty courtyard from the common world, serving as the first layer of the royal palace. Primarily a defensive feature, the courtyard remains unadorned and half-wild. Tall grasses sway with the wind, unattended and sprinkled with color where wildflowers have sprouted from the urth. A single, wide dirt road cuts through the overgrown greenery, leading from the southern gate to the inner courtyard in the north. To the east lies a squat limestone storehouse. Inner Palace Protected by the Vandagan granite inner bailey wall to the south, this expansive courtyard boasts a nurtured magnificence not found by the stark outer bailey. The grass here is neatly trimmed and separated from four quarter-circle flower gardens by pristine marble bricks laid into the soil. The dirt path of the south becomes a smooth flagstone road on this side of the wall, and circles around the well to branch off to the east, north, and west. A modest herb garden lines the wall of the stables to the east, while climbing, fragrant jasmine vines flank the vaulted western doorway. The northern entryway is most spectacular, towering mahogany double doors set beneath the Royal Crest, which has been carved into the marble face of the enormous building. Lanterns hanging from wrought iron posts line the paths, lighting the way at night. Gallery of Chariots The double-doored southern entrance opens into a wide gallery with a glorious white marble fan vaulted ceiling. Tall, narrow columns of marble with gilded details partition the evergreen walls like perfectly symmetrical trees. Rows of elongated leaded windows look out to the southern and eastern courtyards, while the tall northern and western walls are adorned instead with crowded paintings and tapestries. Most depict scenes of courtly life, although several have religious or martial themes. The gallery continues through an archway to the north along a red velvet carpeted path, while smaller doorways lead east and west. The room remains brightly lit at all times, not only by the many windows, but also by rows of mirrored sconces which send flickering light sparkling on the walls and ceiling. A short statue of a man stands in the very center of the gallery. The marble statue stands at barely over five feet tall, its features somewhat rounded with erosion but still clearly meant to be a bearded man. He wears a royal fur-trimmed mantle, faded and chipped paint indicating its once-entirely purple color, and an antiquated crown with eight crenellations. With round, stylized hands folded before him, the regal man stares ever-patiently forward. A shallow carving at the base names the subject of the artwork, KING LLORYTH ab HARMON, and its creation date, S.C. 78. Gallery of Spears Expansive and sumptuous, this section of the gallery focuses on an impressive display of armaments arranged against the walls. Stately, engraved columns of gilt-edged carved wood stand watch at set intervals along the thick, crimson velvet carpet that runs through the room, from entrance to exit. A splendid oil painting in vivid shades of alabaster and crimson decorates the eastern wall, framed with polished mahogany that glimmers in the light, whereas the western wall bears the crest of various noble families that have wed into the royal line. Underneath each, and surrounding the large painting, repose displays of arms and armor that have featured notably in tales of the valor and heroism of the royal line. Grand March The gallery comes to an end before a pair of impressive mahogany doors set into the northern wall. The room is perfectly square, separated from the gallery by a Farin-style three-foiled cusped archway. The floor, walls, and ceiling are entirely made from gleaming white marble, with architectural elements serving as the primary decor. A net vaulted ceiling hovers about twenty feet above the floor, given the impression of floating due to the clear windows set into its sides. Rows of lead mirrors line the walls, interspersed with silver candelabras, and two long marble benches sit against the eastern and western walls. The only color leant to the radiant room comes from the red velvet carpet, which continues straight through the doors. Court Barista Glorious salmon and swan-white columns straddle the windows and hold the weight of the coffered ceiling above, each column offering a niche of shadow for small groups to mingle. A wide space in the center of this court provides for dancing below the jewel-like faux sky above, framed by low divans covered in painted silk scenes from Vavard and tables of surpassing craftsmanship and beauty. Steps descend from this court towards the east, cut into the marble dais, and flanked to either side by a statue of the Royal Eagle in flight, gilt claws reaching to pluck at enemies below. Barista Stairs Rolling over the stairs from the dais, golden plaques bearing the names of past monarchs protect the stairs from damage as they climb down from the court to the eastern edge of the citadel grounds. At the foot of the stairs, a rib cage of delicate stone arches embraces the path to low-lying buildings of great, sprawling splendor - the residences of the noble houses. Court Arbora A ceiling painted with deep sapphire wash mimics the night sky by dangling silver and gold stars high above in the recesses of its coffers. The affair is supported by carved gothic columns, cut deeply in a turning pattern similar to that of a screw. Each pillar grips the tiled floor by a cold, sterile stone base at the focal point of the floor mosaic, a complex pattern of salmon and white swirls. Some furniture mingles amongst the pillars, a low divan or three and a small table. Along the southern wall, a buffet table lingers in opposition to the lesser appointments. Court Fresca The massive mahogany double doors of the south open into a sprawling room with decor more sumptuous than in any other room in the palace. Only the stone southern wall closes this particular division of the room, a subtle square pattern on the salmon and white marble floor marking the border from the other sections of court. Elegant wooden chairs with chocolate-brown cushioning rest against the wall, leaving the space otherwise open for standing occupants. Above the chairs, adorning the smooth stone, hang embroidered pennants which display family and guild crests. A coffered ceiling hovers high above, painted a rich blue and sprinkled with gold and silver to mimic the stars. A small chandelier hangs from it in the center of this sector, its sparkling gold and crystal reflecting a hundred candle flames. A red velvet carpet cuts through the area, leading from the southern doors to the Royal Throne in the north. Painted as the night sky, the deep blue ceiling above displays dozens of stars, each varying in shape and size as well as hue. One cluster of gold depicts the Lithmorran constellation known as the Harp Player, while a smaller group of silver sparkles represents the Maiden. Court Malenta The court here comes to a grand terminus at the throne itself, the thick, plush crimson carpet ending at the feet of the dais upon which the massive chair towers. Underfoot, the diamonds of salmon-shaded and alabaster marble that comprise the floor of the court have been polished to a high, reflective sheen, as have the spotless stone walls hung with richly embroidered pennants. High overhead, the vaulted, coffered ceiling bears a coat of royal blue paint, over which has been layered shining silver ink and gold leaf to portray a fanciful night sky, waxing and waning moons glittering down beningly. Standing watch over all this grandeur, a massive statue of King Dav towers from behind the throne, easily three times the height of a normal man. His blank eyes gaze over the crowds before the throne with impartial, dignified regard. A massive gilded throne occupies the high dais, carved with the Royal Eagle. Great Council Chambers A massive table painted with the map of the kingdom and outlying lands dominates this chamber. At the northern side, a white banner lies pure against the wall above the head of the table, stained like blood with the shape of the Royal Eagle in its center. Carved wooden chairs, each upholstered with the colors of a Great House and its coat of arms, descend along the table's path in order of rank. A smaller chair sits to the king's right, also in crimson and white and presented with a three-peaked crown. Closest to the door, a series of chairs bear the sigils of each of the chartered guilds. Above it all, a gigantic wheel chandelier hangs, aided with further light from sconces set in the plain whitewashed walls. Beyond this, the room carries no other decoration. Dusty Passage A steep and worn stone stairway leads up into the darkness, and at the very bottom ends at a thick, heavy tapestry. The walls and ceiling of the narrow corridor match the dull grey stone of the stairs, rocks and mortar crowded together to create a tight space not fit for anything more than short adults walking in single file. Ancient, knot-like iron sconces line the walls, residual wax from years and years of candle use frozen in mid-drip to form abstract sculptures. Dust piles in every crack and corner, joined by spiders and other miniscule crawling things. The air hangs thickly with the musky combined scents of candle smoke, lamp oil, perfumes, and mold. Gilt Gardens Towering, white-veined black marble walls surround this sprawling inner garden, their surfaces scrawled with mysterious golden writing in some forgotten language. Lush flowers of scarlet, white, and gold cover all open space on either side of a wide, winding stone path, the shiny black surface of each rock also bearing the worn golden symbols. Wide and circular, twin pools of black marble sit among the flowers to the north and south, their watery surfaces gleaming as they catch the light. Red maple and star magnolia trees line the path, limbs outstretched to offer what shade they can, and several Sartez willow trees droop lazily near the walls and the ponds. In the very center of the garden stands a decorative sundial of glittering bronze and gold, and in a triangle around it, facing in, sit three marble benches. Vaulted archways with intricately carved mahogany doors lead east and west. Ahalin Tower Upon entering, this room presents an imposing vista. Square, it follows the dimensions of the tower around it. Austere, the space seems exceedingly spare. A massive oak desk rests in the center of the room, facing the door. A tall, elaborately carved chair stands behind the desk almost like a throne, the sigil of the scales of justice dominant upon its backrest. A pair of low wooden chairs is positioned before the desk, dwarfed by the massive edifice they face. Behind it hangs a great velvet banner that spans nearly the entire eastern wall. In contrast, the small oaken door beneath the banner, leading east into another chamber, is virtually beneath notice. Besides the torches that illuminate it, the rest of the room is largely bare. A winding set of stairs along one wall is the only other notable feature, leading to floors both above and below this one. With close observation, a carving can just be seen on the lintel of the western door. A switchback staircase of wrought iron and stone leads up the side of the tower, curving slightly to follow the arc of the outer wall. The stairs are narrow and steep, well worn from innumerable climbing footsteps. An iron rail has been driven into the wall to aid in the ascent and some of the stone steps have been reinforced with small iron platforms where they had decayed too far. The stairs emerge from the chamber below and climb up along their narrow track to a trap door above. Arrowslits are placed at even intervals along the staircase, each pair set with a torch between. Guard Room The scene here might be that of any martial barracks throughout the kingdom. Both floor and roof are constructed from rough hewn wood, with walls of the tower's stone. One side of the room hosts a dozen cots, each accompanied by a rough wooden chest. Though they don't look particularly inviting, the surrounding detritus shows that the beddings have seen quite a bit of use. The opposite side of the room features an expansive common area. A number of tables and chairs occupy its middle while the walls are lined with shelves, racks for weapons, and large chests for storage. A number of arrow slits are placed evenly along the walls and torches cast their light during the evening. A ladder built into one wall leads up to a heavy trapdoor above, and a staircase descends along an outer well to the rooms below. Guardsman's Watch Crenellations ward the edges here at the top of the prison tower. Access consists of a trapdoor of heavy oak studded with rusty iron. The wide open space seems to be used for training and recreation. An arrow but stands at one end with ruined shafts all about it. Nearby, a post is set into the ground, notched and hacked nearly into pieces from practice with sword and axe. Less attentive guards have left occasional bottles atop the ramparts and at least one pile of furs attests to a popular napping spot. The stones around the tower's perimeter have been worn smooth with the endless tread of sentries, and a pile of lumber cast off to the side hints at a siege engine that once stood here. Both of these stand as testament to the citadel's war-torn beginnings. Hexagonal Chamber This hexagonal chamber is divided quite clearly into four neat sections. The western half is marked by a small, nondescript door that leads out of the room, taking up one of the six walls of the chamber. Two banners flank it, each depicting the royal arms of Lithmore. The two walls most proximal to the entrance are covered in their entirety, up to the rafters, in shelving laden with all manner of dusty records, rack upon rack of scrolls and ledgers. The three remaining walls are each individually given over to one of three guilds, each wall hung with a great banner signifying its occupants. Each guild is further given a sturdy oak table behind which are a number of comfortable chairs, both table and chairs face inwards, towards the center of the room. There sits a great lectern upon a slightly raised dais, situated to address all three guilds equally. Category:Locations